nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nerfismylife
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, Nerfismylife! Thanks for your edit to the Razorbeast page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. Other suggested reading are the reviewing rules for products. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! Pedroh1999 (talk) 22:32, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey dude Where does it say that David Griffin invented the Razorbeast that you put that in with your edit of the Razorbeast? Not that I'm accusing you of anything! JustAlex93 (talk) 23:55, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi Alex. I'm not sure what you mean by your question. I edited the page to correct an error: I actually invented the Razorbeast and someone else was erroneously listed as the inventor, so I corrected it. Feel free to contact me if you have more questions. I joined the wiki to fix the error so I'm not sure if this is the proper place to reply to you. Thanks, David GriffinNerfismylife (talk) 00:04, July 4, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Also, YOU'RE David Grifin!? And you still have the original Razorbeast prototype after all this time?! JustAlex93 (talk) 15:55, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi Alex. Yes, it's me. I was at Kenner until about a year before Hasbro shut it down, and during that time all of the Nerf items were designed in-house. I was responsible for inventing most of the early blasters: I came up with Max Force and did Razorbeast, Eagle Eye, and Gecko among others, also Arrowstorm, Ballzooka, Chainblazer, Secret Shot and more I don't remember after all these years. I did recall who Richard Clayton was...when Hasbro was patenting the Nerf stuff, he had a conflicting claim for inventing one aspect of one of the the mechanisms. Although I had developed the idea independently on my own, I think they ended up paying him a royalty...legal stuff. My name is on most of the other patents he didn't have any claims on. How his name got associated with my toy I have no idea. Glad to be able to set the record straight. I have a number of prototypes, including a motorized version of Razorbeast that we played with long before Hasbro came out with the later versions. You've managed to find a number of facts about early Nerf development, I see, including the unpublished Max Force Atari game. It was intended for the Jaguar platform and I went to Vegas with the developers to meet with the head of Atari. Woulda been a good game! Regards, David Griffin Nerfismylife (talk) 16:53, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Think you could put up images of these prototypes that you have on the wiki? It would be great if you did! JustAlex93 (talk) 20:20, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi Alex See what I can do. Some of that stuff is hidden in the vaults pretty well, may take a while to get to it. Since you seem more familiar with the wiki, do you think they should appear as a section on the Razorbeast page? Or is there a gallery somewhere? Regards, David Griffin Nerfismylife (talk) 14:24, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Hey David, here's a link to the Razorbeast gallery page: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Razorbeast/Gallery JustAlex93 (talk) 14:42, July 5, 2017 (UTC)